Ich war dabei
by Goldleaf
Summary: Elrond und Isildur am Schicksalsberg.


Disclaimer: Mir gehören die Figuren leider nicht, auch nicht diese beiden... aber der Gedanke, was damals geschah, am Schicksalsberg, der gehört mir. Und mehr ist es nicht - nur ein Gedanke, geboren aus hundertmal "Die Gefährten" und einer vergrippten Nacht, man möge mir verzeihen. 

Warnungen: Angedeutet: NC, Slash. Nicht explizit, daher R. 

Pairing: Elrond/Isildur 

Zusammenfassung: Die Story ist zu kurz, um sie zusammenzufassen. Die Mühe kann sich machen, wer will, ich nicht.

Plotbunny: keine Ahnung, ich schieb es auf ein Erkältungsvirus. 

Ich war dabei

"Wirf ihn - ins Feuer!!!"

Seine Stimme war machtvoll und seine Augen glänzten in der Erinnerung der eben geschlagenen Schlacht, die durch eine unglaubliche Fügung eine andere Wendung genommen hatte. Staub, Schweiß und Blut hatten sein Gesicht gezeichnet und sein Arm wies direkt in die Feuer des Schicksalsberges, dessen Flammen hoch loderten und in ihre Gesichter unheimliche Schatten malten. 

Der Mensch, der Sohn des Königs, warf einen Blick auf den goldenen Gegenstand, der in seiner rechten Hand lag, der sich in seine Hand schmiegte, durch das Leder seines Handschuhs hinweg, sich in ihn einbohrte, sich ihm schmeichelnd anbot, und Isildur schüttelte den Kopf, zog den schwarzen Handschuh aus und sagte einfach nur ein einziges Wort, das entscheidend war, das alles änderte, das den Elbenfürsten sofort erschütterte und ahnen ließ, dass die Geschichte nun einen anderen Lauf nehmen würde, als es gut und recht war: 

"Nein."

Nein.

So einfach, so klein, das Wort, so machtvoll, so böse. 

Denn Isildur lächelte und in seinem Lächeln erstand die Macht Saurons wieder, und der Ring glühte in seiner Hand. 

Elendils Sohn warf Elrond, der verwirrt und entsetzt ihn anstarrte, einen Blick zu, aus dem die ganze Dunkelheit Saurons sprach, und als sich der Mensch umwandte und zum Elben zurückkehrte, der aus gewisser Entfernung am Rande des Kraters stand, da fuhr Kälte in Elronds Adern, und die Augen Isildurs nahmen roten Schein an, Wiederhall der Flammen, und seine Lippen lächelten grausam. 

"Er ist mein Schatz, und er wird mir geben, was immer ich will!" sagte der Menschenkrieger leise, der nun König der Menschen war, und bevor Elrond denken konnte, hatte Isildur seinen Dolch an seinen Hals gesetzt und ritzte die Haut des Fürsten von Imladris. 

"Und ich will dich, jetzt, sofort, hier und gleich."

Die scharfe Klinge ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass Isildur gewillt war zu tun, was er sagte, und der Einfluss des Ringes machte ihn stark. Elrond versuchte den Arm wegzudrücken, doch die Linke Isildurs ergriff ihn an den langen braunen Haaren und in ihm wohnte eine ungewohnte Kraft, eine unmenschliche Kraft. 

Es blieb nur der Tod. 

Doch den gewährte Isildur Elrond nicht. 

In quälender Überlegenheit und mit brutaler Gewalt nahm sich der Sohn Elendils, was bisher nur Gil-Galad gehört hatte. Und Gil-Galad, der König der Elben, ihr Anführer, ihr edelster Sohn, war tot, gestorben auf dem Feld des Letzten Bündnisses der Elben und Menschen gegen Sauron, und er starb dafür, dass der Ring nun an Isildur weitergegangen war, der sich triumphierend den Fürsten der Elben nahm. Elrond wünschte in diesem Augenblick, er wäre an Stelle des Königs gestorben, und als ihn Isildur einfach liegen ließ, zerrissen und am Boden, da schwor er, den Menschen nie mehr zu trauen und dafür zu sorgen, dass der Ring zerstört wurde - um jeden Preis, um jeden erdenklichen Preis. 

Glorfindel von Gondolin fand ihn auf dem Schlachtfeld wieder, auf das er sich zurückgeschleppt hatte, um der Schmach zu entgehen, am Schicksalsberg gebrochen liegend aufgegriffen zu werden. Kein Wort erwähnte der Fürst von Imladris gegenüber seinem langjährigen Freund, und nur die stets dünkler werdenen Augen Elronds, einst von lebendigem Feuer und glühendem Lebenswillen durchzogen, zeigten an, dass etwas geschehen sein musste, was ihn für immer geprägt hatte. All die Jahre erfuhr er nie, was passiert war. All die Jahre schwieg Elrond. 

*******

"Der Ring MUSS vernichtet werden!" hallte Elronds Stimme nun in der Versammlung und er hob an: "Ich war dabei, damals, am Schicksalsberg...."


End file.
